Beside You
by Ryubee
Summary: Karena kesalahan yang diakibatkan oleh sang kakak, Kris. Membuat Chanyeol mengenal sosok mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kris berusaha menebus kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat. Bagaimana jika salah satu diantara mereka akhirnya menyukai gadis tersebut? Bagaimana reaksi dan perasaan Luhan? Kakak dari Baekhyun. ChanBaek/KrisHan, and little bit KrisTao, Warn! GS for uke.
1. Chapter 1

**Beside You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Luhan (GS), Kris and Other exo member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah yang cantik dan mempunyai suara yang merdu, itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan acara pertunjukan musikalnya, cita–cita dan impiannya selama ini.

"Kau hebat Baek, aku salut padamu." ujar Luhan, kakak kesayangan Baekhyun dan juga orang yang menjadi panutannya selama ini. Karena Luhan sudah lebih dulu terjun dalam dunia teater dan drama musikal. Bakat kedua gadis tersebut tentu saja diwarisi oleh kedua orangtuanya, mereka merupakan seniman yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"Aku yakin setelah ini, kau pasti banyak menerima tawaran." goda Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian akan datang di akhir pertunjukan musikalku ini, terima kasih _Eonni,_ Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memeluk erat kedua orang yang paling berharaga dalam hidupnya ini.

"Eiii…tentu saja kami dating. Kami tak mungkin melewatkan pertunjukan aktris musikal yang berbakat ini." jawab Luhan, sambil mencubit hidung sang adik.

Pertunjukan tadi adalah pertunjukan terakhir drama musikal perdana Baekhyun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang sudah merencanakan untuk menghadiri pertunjukan tersebut sebagai kejutan untuk Baekhyun, juga sekaligus menggantikan sang ibu yang tak bisa hadir karena masih harus menyelesaikan pertunjukan di luar negeri. Sedangkan ayah mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

"Kau akan pergi bersama mereka?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Orang–orang tersebut adalah para staff dan pemain drama musikal yang Baekhyun bintangi. Rencananya malam ini mereka akan merayakan pesta perpisahan dan juga keberhasilan drama musikal mereka yang melampaui target.

"Hmmm…setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan juga merayakan keberhasilan musikal ini bersama mereka."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kami menunggumu di rumah, satu pesta lagi menunggumu."

"_Arraseo eonni_, akan ku usahakan pulang cepat."

"_K__k__a_, pergilah kurasa mereka menunggumu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka berpisah setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun berpamitan pada Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo, dan berjanji bahwa dia akan pulang cepat setelah acara nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria jangkung tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, raut wajah lelah tampak jelas terlihat dari wajah pria jangkung tersebut. Dia adalah Kris, seorang presdir muda yang mengurusi bisnis keluarga yang telah dirintis secara turun temurun. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar–benar telah membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Rapat dengan para investor dan juga mempersiapkan acara untuk besok, membuatnya harus bekerja lembur.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam sebelas malam saat Kris keluar dari kantor. Walaupun jam telah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, tapi lelaki tersebut tak berencana untuk pulang langsung ke rumahnya. Ia perlu melepaskan penat sejenak, dan klub malam selalu menjadi pilihan tepat bagi Kris untuk melepaskan segala penat dan juga menjadi tempat ia untuk bersenang-senang setelah seharian bekerja.

Suara musik yang memekakan telinga dan juga gadis–gadis penghibur menyambutnya saat pria tersebut memasuki klub malam yang sudah menjadi langganannya hampir setiap malam. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal pria ini. presdir muda yang tampan dan juga kaya raya, membuat gadis–gadis penghibur tersebut berebut mencari perhatian darinya. Tapi sayang itu semua tak akan berlaku bagi Kris, dan membuat pria tersebut tergoda. Pasalnya dia telah jatuh dalam pesona gadis bermata panda, yang bernama Huang Zitao. Salah satu gadis penghibur yang juga bekerja di klub malam ini.

"Kau mencariku?" Zitao muncul dengan dua gelas minuman, yang kemudian ia berikan satu kepada Kris. Tanpa basa–basi pria itu justru langsung meraup bibir tipis milik _yeoja_ tersebut, hingga membuat benang saliva diantara mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan." ujar Zitao, setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. Ia terkekeh pelan, mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Kris barusan. Perempuan ini sudah hafal betul sifat pria di depannya ini, dan jika seperti itu berarti Kris sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik. Kris butuh sedikit hiburan dan Zitao selalu siap untuk menghiburnya.

"Kemarilah aku akan menemanimu minum malam ini, mengingat _mood_mu sedang kurang baik." Zitao menarik Kris menuju sebuah kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Bisa dikatakan, hanya gadis inilah yang bisa membuat _mood_ Kris kembali membaik. Beberapa botol minuman beralhokol telah dihabiskan oleh pria jangkung tersebut, membuat Kris benar–benar mabuk. Melupakan sejenak kepenatannya.

Kris terdiam, ia baru saja membuka matanya. Ia sempat tertidur karena pengaruh alkohol dari minuman keras yang ia minum. Kini ia hanya sendiri, karena gadis bermata panda itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Namun Kris yakin jika Zitao pergi dengan pria lain yang meminta gadis itu untuk menemani minum. Dan meninggalkannya saat ia tengah tertidur. Tapi toh Kris tak terlalu memperdulikannya, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah pekerjaan Zitao. Ia tak berhak melarang Zitao ini dan itu karena pada dasarnya hubungan mereka adalah hubungan tanpa status. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Tak ada komitmen yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya, tak dapat dipungkiri kepalanya masih terasa pening. Dengan langkah goyah dan sedikit terhuyung, Kris berjalan keluar dari klub malam tersebut menuju parkiran dimana mobil sport berwarna silver kesayangannya terparkir. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Kris untuk membuka pintu mobil tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya ia berhasil duduk dibalik kursi kemudi.

Walaupun masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol tapi Kris memilih untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk menyetir dan memilih untuk tak menghubungi Chanyeol. Biasanya jika sudah dibawah pengaruh alkohol seperti ini, Kris akan menyuruh Chanyeol, sang adik untuk menjemputnya. Tapi keinginannya untuk segera sampai ke rumah membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menelepon sang adik untuk menjemputnya. Yang Kris butuhkan sekarang adalah segera sampai dirumah, lalu tidur dan menyiapkan untuk persiapan acara besok nanti.

Tapi keputusannya untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri ternyata keputusan yang salah, karena pria tersebut tak bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya dengan baik, dan berubah menjadi petaka. Kris yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol tak bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya. Ia tak menyadari jika _traffic light_ yang tadi berwarna hijau kini telah berubah berwarna merah, hingga menyebabkan seorang pejalan kaki tertabrak oleh mobil sport miliknya.

Kris segera turun dari mobilnya, bagaimanapun juga dia masih sadar jika ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Mata Kris yang sipit melebar saat mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja menabrak seorang perempuan. Perempuan tersebut bertubuh mungil dengan jaket tebal yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ya dia adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari acara makan malam bersama para staff dan juga pemain drama musikal lainnya. Naas bagi Baekhyun, sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya saat ia akan menyebrang. Baekhyun tak sempat menghindar, hingga tubuh mungilnya terhempas di aspal yang keras. Para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat segera menelepon ambulans dan juga polisi. Kris termangu ditempatnya berdiri, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk melarikan diri, ia hanya _shock_ atas apa yang barusan terjadi. Dengan tangan gemetar Kris berusaha memeriksa keaadan si korban, sebelum pada akhirnya pria tersebut dibawa ke kantor polisi dan korban dibawa ke rumah sakit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello ketemu lagi sama saya yang datang dengan ff baru. Gimana ff saya yang ini? Aneh? Atau ga jelas?huhuhu mian udah lama ga nulis****.**

**Tapi yang pasti, review juseyo~ pp****y****ong~**


	2. Meet

**Beside You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Luhan (GS), Kris and Other exo member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata rusa itu enggan terpejam. Berkali–kali Luhan mencoba tapi hasilnya selalu sama, tak ada perubahan. Matanya masih tetap terbuka dan rasa kantuk itu pun tak juga datang. Berbagai macam posisi sudah ia coba, terlentang, miring, tengkurap bahkan hingga ia kembali terlentang lagi, matanya tetap enggan untuk tertutup. Pikirannya tiba–tiba saja melayang kepada Baekhyun, sang adik yang belum juga pulang. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan hampir dini hari. Luhan sedikit cemas, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Sebenarnya sejak dari tadi Luhan berusaha untuk tertidur. Pada pukul sebelas tadi Baekhyun meneleponnya, memberitahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat hingga terpaksa harus membatalkan pesta yang dibuat oleh kakak dan sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun bilang pada Luhan untuk tak usah menunggunya karena ia akan pulang lewat tengah malam. Setelah menerima telepon tersebut Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur, tapi matanya sama sekali enggan untuk menutup. Pikirannya justru tertuju pada Baekhyun. Adiknya itu memang sering pulang malam karena harus latihan, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Jadi wajar saja jika Luhan merasa sedikit cemas.

Luhan baru saja akan terlelap saat tiba–tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Dahi Luhan berkerut saat melihat nomor tak dikenal di layar ponselnya, orang iseng pikirnya. Ia tak berniat untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan memilih untuk membiarkannya. Lama Luhan pandangi ponselnya yang terus berdering. Tapi sepertinya orang disebrang sana tak menyerah untuk terus menghubunginya. Luhan diam sesaat menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus mengangkat telepon tersebut atau tetap membiarkannya, hingga pada akhirnya mau tak mau ia memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Siapa tahu saja ini telepon penting, pikirnya.

"Hallo."

"Apakah ini dengan Byun Luhan? Kakak dari Byun Baekhyun?"

DEG

Perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba saja berubah tak karuan saat mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut. Entah kenapa ia begitu yakin jika sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya.

"Ya, saya sendiri."

"Kami dari kepolisian distrik Seoul memberitahukan bahwa adik anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan kini dia sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit pusat kota Seoul-"

"APA?" Luhan panik. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan menerima kabar buruk tentang adiknya di saat dini hari seperti ini.

Kecelakaan? Bagaimana Bisa? Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang? Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Luhan. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang masih tersambung, perempuan tersebut segera menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil miliknya menuju rumah sakit yang tadi disebutkan. Ia harus segera ke rumah sakit, memastikan bahwa keadaan Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Kurang dari tiga puluh menit perempuan bermata rusa tersebut sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Luhan memang melajukan kecepatan mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata, tak peduli jika ia akan ditangkap polisi karena mengebut dijalanan. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang menjadi faktor utama ia cepat sampai, jalanan yang lenggang saat dini hari juga membuatnya lebih cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan karena tidak harus terjebak kemacetan.

Langkah kaki mungil tersebut bergema di lorong rumah sakit. Setelah menanyakan kepada seorang perawat tempat dimana adiknya dirawat Luhan segera menuju ruang ICU. Ada dua orang yang tengah berdiri disana, yang Luhan yakini sebagai petugas dari kepolisian. Tapi Luhan tak menghiraukannya saat salah seorang diantara polisi tersebut menjelaskan kronologis kejadian yang menimpa adiknya.

Disana, diruang ICU Baekhyun sedang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat kedokteran yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Air mata Luhan turun membasahi pipinya sedari tadi. Ia hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun dari balik kaca karena dokter belum memperbolehkan siapapun masuk kedalam sana.

"Semoga adik anda segera sembuh dan keadaannya kembali seperti semula." ucap salah satu polisi, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan yang luruh dalam tangis menyesakan. Ingin sekali Luhan menggantikan posisi Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun dan ibunyalah yang Luhan miliki saat ini. Kedua orang yang paling berharga dan paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya. Dan hatinya sakit melihat adiknya terluka dan terbaring tak berdaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau gila menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk, _huh_?" Chanyeol baru saja menjemput sang kakak di kantor kepolisian. Kris hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya, tak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tahu ia bersalah dan Kris mengakuinya, karena telah berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk hingga membuat seseorang menjadi korban.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanya Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm…pengacara Choi telah mengatur semuanya. Kau bebas, tentu saja dengan jaminan dan untuk sementara Paman Kim yang akan mengantarmu kemana-mana _hyung_, sebelum kau mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudimu kembali." jelas Chanyeol "Dan juga kau harus datang seminggu sekali untuk kebebasan bersyaratmu ini." Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Tentu saja bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kris agar bisa lolos dan terbebas dari hukuman penjara dan juga denda. Kedudukanannya sebagai seorang presdir muda yang cukup berpengaruh dalam kemajuan ekspor dan import Korea Selatan dan juga sedikit imbalan uang, membuatnya bisa terbebas dari jerat hukum. Semuanya bisa ia lakukan.

"Apa kau sudah mencari informasi tentang wanita itu?" Kris bertanya, dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas memandang keluar jendela mobil. Kejadian tadi malam masih begitu jelas dalam ingatan.

"Ya aku sudah mengantongi beberapa informasi tentangnya. Kau akan datang membesuk dan menemui keluarganya?"

"Tidak, kau yang akan menemuinya. ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." jawab Kris tegas.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah sebaiknya kau sendiri yang datang menemuinya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ada urusan, aku akan menemuinya nanti jika semua urusanku sudah selesai."

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu _hyung_" Chanyeol tak bisa membantah jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang kemauan kakaknya.

"Pantau terus perkembangannya."

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud sang kakak, hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Kris memang presdir muda yang bisa melakukan segala hal, tapi bagaimanpun juga ia hanya manusia biasa dan Kris masih mempunya hati nurani. Jujur saja rasa bersalah itu kini bersarang dihatinya dan ia tidak tahu harus dengan bagaimana dan dengan cara apa ia bisa menebus kesalahannya itu. Dalam hati Kris berjanji bahwa ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menebus kesalahannya tersebut. Walaupun upaya yang Kris lakukan tidak akan sebanding dengan kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyawa Luhan belum terkumpul sepenuhnya saat ia terbangun karena suara gaduh perawat dan juga dokter yang berlarian di lorong rumah sakit. Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tertidur di kursi ruang tunggu ini. Mungkin karena lelah menangis, Luhan akhirnya tertidur disana tanpa ia sadari. Masih dalam keadaan mengumpulkan nyawa ia berdiri dari duduknya, saat para dokter dan perawat tersebut berlari menuju ruangan Baekhyun dirawat.

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? apakah keadannya baik-baik saja? Ingin sekali Luhan melihat kedalam, melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini karena sedari tadi tak ada satupun perawat yang memberikan kepastian tentang kondisi adiknya. Liquid bening itu kembali membasahi pipi Luhan.

Hampir satu jam dokter dan perawat tersebut berada di ruangan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya bisa duduk diam sambil berdoa, berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Apakah anda keluarga dari Nona Byun?" tanya seorang dokter sesaat setelah keluar ruangan

"Ya, saya kakaknya." ucap Luhan dengan suara parau sehabis menangis

"Bisakah anda ikut ke ruangan saya? ada yang harus saya beritahukan tentang kondisi adik anda."

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa Luhan mengikuti dokter tersebut keruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah memasuki rumah sakit. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dikantor pria tersebut segera melajukan mobil kesayangannya tersebut ke rumah sakit ini, atas permintaan kakaknya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah mempunyai janji dengan dokter Lee, dokter yang menangani Baekhyun dan saat ini ia tengah duduk di ruangan dokter tersebut mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter tentang keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Tadi pagi kondisinya sempat menurun. Nona Byun mengalami benturan di kepala tetapi luka di kepala Nona Byun tidak begitu parah. Namun kita belum bisa memastikan bagaimana keadaannya hingga ia sadar dari koma. Beberapa organ dalamnya terluka. Tak ada kerusakan yang berarti, dan itu bisa di atasi. Dan-"

Dokter Lee berhenti berbicara, menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut penasaran.

"Dan apa dokter?"

"Kemungkinan nona Byun tak akan bisa berjalan. Dia bisa lumpuh. Jika dalam waktu dua kali empat jam keadaan Nona Byun stabil, maka ia telah melewati masa kritisnya" sang dokter mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bisakah saya melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, perlu saya antar?"

"Tidak terima kasih, Aku bisa menemuinya sendiri. Semua biaya pengobatan dan perawatan akan kami tanggung. Saya harap dokter bisa merahasiakan semua ini, hingga waktunya tiba nanti untuk kami mengakui semuanya."

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan." jawab sang dokter, sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pria itu berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruangan Baekhyun berada. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang perempuan yang tengah berdiri menatap ruangan ICU. Perempuan tersebut menatap ruangan Baekhyun dirawat dari balik kaca jendela, Chanyeol cukup yakin jika perempuan yang berdiri dihadapannya itu adalah kakak dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kini berdiri disamping Luhan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun karena tak ingin mengusik Luhan. Tapi Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol segera menoleh dan menatap laki-laki tersebut penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan dengan alis berkerut.

"Perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, teman dari Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo****...**_**l**__**ong time no see**_**. B****uat chapter ini segini dulu aja yah****, ****nanti di lanjut lagi. See you in next ch****apter.**

_**Ppyong~ review juseyo~**_


End file.
